Killer
by turntechTestified7
Summary: Gilbert, un joven de 17 años comete un asesinato por lo que es sentenciado a ser ejecutado. Un agente del gobierno llamado Arthur Kirkland nota su potencial y le ofrece salvarlo a cambio de convertirlo en asesino profesional y robar su 'libertad'
1. Capitulo 1: La Sentencia

**Der Mörder - The Killer**

Hallo ~ Aquí Yuukii^^

Este es mi primer fanfic, un fic PRUK [Prusia x Inglaterra] que quería escribir hace tiempo. La historia fue inspirada en la película "_La Asesina_" (de ahí el nombre xD), cuando vi la peli me dije "¡Esta historia sería tan awesome para un fic pruk! *-*" y de ahí estuve pensando en ello… De hecho, lo del nombre también me pareció genial por el personaje del videojuego _Shadow Hearts 3From The New World, _Killer_ y _la banda _The Killers _ewe.

Lamento no ser tan original -.- intentaré recrearla lo más posible y no seguir la trama original, he estado pensando bastante en qué ritmo tomará la historia y sobre los personajes, también procuraré desarrollar bien a los personajes y pienso hacer varios capítulos, ojala me den las neuronas para mucho xD. Tomaré de la historia lo más esencial y desecharé todo lo que pueda, de hecho, pienso sólo basarme en el comienzo e ignorar el resto. Si alguien vio la película, espero sepa perdonarme por lo que le haré a la historia xD Y si no la vieron por favor no la vean o me demandarán por plageo con el primer capítulo (?)

Bien, dicha sea mi mierda, si les gusta de qué va lo mío, el yaoi y el PRUK, pues espero que lo disfruten n_n

~ Yuukii-chan

* * *

><p><em><strong>+ Reseña +<strong>_

Gilbert, un joven y agresivo callejero, despojado de su inocencia a una edad muy temprana y mal influenciado por el mundo que lo rodea, a punto de cumplir sus 17 años comete un asesinato por lo que es sentenciado a ser ejecutado. Un agente del gobierno nota el alto potencial del violento muchacho y le propone salvar su vida a cambio de trabajar como asesino profesional para el gobierno y prácticamente _desaparecer _del país. Así Gilbert conocería a su nuevo tutor, Arthur Kirkland, quién le enseñaría el trabajo de un verdadero _asesino._ ¿Estará Gilbert dispuesto a hacer algo por la _sociedad_ y no _existir_ para nadie más?

* * *

><p><strong><em>Der Mörder <em>**

**Killer**

Capítulo 1: _La sentencia_

Miró su reloj, eran las 12:06 PM. Eso era todo lo que recordaba antes de salir de su casa. Tomó su chaqueta desgastada y una botella de cerveza de la nevera de su padre, hacía dos años que se hizo dependiente al alcohol. Un joven rubio se asomó desde la puerta de su cuarto tímidamente con una expresión temerosa, intentando detener a su hermano.

-Gilbert, prometiste ya no salir a buscar peleas con esos chicos-. Susurró el alemán más joven. El mayor se puso de pie al terminar de atar sus agujetas y dio la vuelta para enfrentar a su hermano, sus cabellos platinados se movieron ligeramente por el brusco movimiento y sus ojos rojo escarlata parecían brillar en contraste con lo oscuro del ambiente y la única luz que daba cerca de su rostro.

-West, esta vez no estamos jugando. Esta noche te prometo que no pelearé con nadie, sólo quiero hacer algo por nosotros-. Espetó el albino, sonriendo ampliamente.

-Prefiero que me llames Ludwig, lo sabes-. Espetó el menor, inflando las mejillas con un ligero puchero. –Y ¿Qué es lo que quieres decir con que vas a hacer _algo_ por **nosotros**? También hablas de nuestro padre, ¿no?-. Preguntó curioso, jugando con sus dedos.

El mayor resopló con la cabeza gacha antes de contestarle -Nein, no hablo del bastardo de nuestro padre. Él me importa una mierd—Espetó a mala gana, antes de ser interrumpido por Ludwig.

-¡No digas esas cosas, bruder!, sabes lo que te ocurrió ya por decir esas estupideces…-. Se quejó el pequeño rubio de ojos azul cielo, cerrando los puños al recordar los crudos recuerdos.

-Era un niño entonces, West. Eso ya no volverá a ocurrir y además no me interesa, ¡para Ore-sama esto no es nada!-. Exclamó Gilbert con esa sonrisa infantilmente llena de una inmadura seguridad que el alemán más joven recordaba desde que era niño, se sonrojó ligeramente y frunció el ceño por el maldito orgullo de su hermano, siempre supo que Gilbert lo disfrazaba con arrogancia.

-No mientas, serás idiota, pero aún así sé que te duela que él sea así. Te he oído llorar por las noches, bruder. Siempre hacías lo mismo… Cuando era pequeño, ibas a mi cuarto, cerciorándote de que esté dormido y luego te ibas a llorar al tuyo. Lo hacías casi todas las semanas, siempre te escuchaba-. Soltó Ludwig, quebrándose. Gilbert se quedó en estado de shock, titubeando torpemente y amplió los ojos en gran manera, no esperaba nada de eso y jamás hubiera imaginado que el menor lo supiera. Frunció el ceño y movió los hombros en un gesto nada amable de ignorarle.

-Tsk! Lloraba de felicidad porqu-

-Mentira. Sé que te importa él también y es algo normal, no debes avergonzarte de ello-. Ludwig susurró, acercándose lentamente al mayor e intentó sonreírle.

-Eso ya no importa, West. Sólo era un niño. Ya no me importa, sólo quiero sacarte de aquí, por primera vez quiero hacer algo bueno por ti.

-Siempre lo hiciste, bruder. Siempre me has cuidado, prácticamente has sido mi padre y madre-. Sonrió Ludwig, soltando una ligera risa amarga.

-Nein, no he logrado hacerte sentir como _en casa, ya sabes, _a gusto en casa…

-Sí lo has hecho, bruder. Siempre me sentí feliz contigo, al estar contigo me sentía en casa.

El alemán menor se armó de valor y abrazó al albino, escondiendo el rostro en su pecho.

-No vayas, bitte. Sólo te harán más daño ¿no recuerdas la herida de tu ojo?-. Ludwig levantó el rostro para mirar la cicatriz en el rostro de su hermano, aún se notaba bajo su ojo izquierdo rozando su mejilla.

-Ja-. Asintió Gilbert, acariciando la cabeza del rubio.-Lo siento, West. No debí haber dejado que vinieras esa vez…

-Bruder, eres un tonto…- Lloriqueó el pequeño alemán, aferrándose al peliplata. Sus orbes azules se llenaron de lágrimas y comenzó a sollozar. Gilbert sonrió amargamente y se agachó hasta quedar a su altura.

-Hey, ya tienes 12 años no puedes comportarte como un mocoso llorón-. Rió Gilbert, intentando calmarlo. El pequeño se llevó las manos al rostro, restregándose las lágrimas aunque no dejaba de llorar.

-Está bien, me quedaré contigo esta noche, West.

-¿De verdad, bruder?-. Ludwig se quitó las manos del rostro y le brindó al mayor una cálida sonrisa, sus ojos estaban acuosos y sus mejillas sonrojadas por el llanto, pero pronto se animó.-Danke, Gilbert.

El joven de ojos escarlata asintió con una sonrisa y alzó al más joven para llevarlo a la cama. Luego de unos minutos, Gilbert salió de la habitación de su hermano cerrando la puerta silenciosamente al salir y se escapó por la ventana. _Lo siento, West. Debo intentar hacer algo, tú no mereces un lugar como ese. Ya verás como pronto las cosas mejorarán, ¡te lo prometo!_

El albino corrió por las calles oscuras hasta llegar cerca del depósito de autos, donde se encontraban una banda de muchachos de su edad, esperándole.

-¡Diablos! Te tardas demasiado por ese mocoso af- Se quejó uno de ellos en tono burlón antes de ser jalado por el cuello de su camiseta y quedar sumido en un par de oscuros rubíes que lo miraban fríamente, amenazantes.

-Como vuelvas a meterte con mi hermano te meto un balazo por la nuca, eso te lo juro-. Aseguró el prusiano entre dientes, su mirada fiera y la sonrisa retorcida en sus labios hubiera convencido a cualquiera de que hablaba en serio. El joven sólo asintió, temblando de miedo y esperó desesperadamente que alguno de los otros hiciera algo para detenerlo, pero sólo se aterró más al notar que nadie haría nada contra Gilbert. El alemán sólo rió por lo bajo y lo soltó bruscamente contra el suelo y escupió cerca del _novato_.

-Nuevo tenía que ser…-. Se quejó, mirando de reojo al joven con una expresión divertida.-Bien y entonces, ¿qué carajo se supone que haremos?-. Espetó Gilbert, impaciente.

-Será mejor que lo veas por ti mismo.

-Kesesesese Soo… ¡Entonces vamos de una maldita vez que no pienso quedarme toda la noche con esto!

Un negocio _abandonado_ se veía a lo lejos, era un lugar más oscuro y bien alejado de la ciudad. La puerta lucía vieja y al frente tenía una vidriera por lo que no sería muy difícil entrar, ya que la persiana estaba algo oxidada y desgastada. Los jóvenes se acercaron a la cerradura y sacaron una copia de la llave.

-¿De dónde sacaron eso?-. Preguntó Gilbert arqueando una ceja, sin notar aún que alguien venía siguiéndolos desde hace tiempo…

-Pues, robé el candado hace unos días y me hice una copia, luego devolví el candado a donde estaba y el viejo idiota del dueño seguro ni lo habrá ó uno de los jóvenes que estaban junto al alemán y sacó un arma de su mochila. Luego de abrir la cerradura movieron la persiana, intentando hacer el más mínimo ruido y entraron con cuidado.

-Pensé que este lugar estaba abandonado-. Refunfuñó el albino al joven armado y mantuvo la mirada en la pistola-Hijos de puta, no puedo hacer esto…-Gilbert susurró, recordando a Ludwig.

-Oye, Gilbert, vamos. No lastimaremos a nadie, sólo tomamos el dinero y los largamos. Es fácil-. Espetó el muchacho, guiñando un ojo. Gilbert lo miró aterrorizado, por un momento se vio a sí mismo…

-Nein, esto es despreciable. No voy a robarle a un maldito viejo y dispararle-. Gilbert se quejó, rechazando el arma.

-Hey, no vamos a dispararle. De todos modos el idiota debe estar dormido, él es igual a tu padre. Vamos, ¿no quieres ayudar a Ludwig? Sin dinero no podrás llevártelo, piénsalo bien. Es lo único que se puede estar estando en la calle-. Dijo el muchacho antes de palmearle el hombro y acercarse a la caja registradora.- ¿Ves? Es pan comido. Llévala por si acaso…

Tomó el arma otra vez y se la guardó al prusiano en el bolsillo. Gilbert aún estaba algo alterado, frunció el ceño y al darse vuelta creyó oír algo. Se asomó por la persiana y se quedó perplejo al ver al pequeño alemán escondiéndose entre unos arbustos.

-W-¡West! Ven acá… Scheisse. Ven, vamos a casa.- Llamó el peliplateado y el pequeño alemán se acercó a él, pero pronto oyó otro sonido que identificó enseguida y le heló la sangre.

-¡Mierda! Ese viejo llamó a la policía-. Oyó de uno sus compañeros. Los jóvenes rápidamente sacaron sus armas e intentaron huir antes de ser cegados por las luces de los patrulleros. Uno de los chicos comenzó a disparar atropelladamente a los policías, quiénes respondieron de igual forma. Gilbert miraba con horror como comenzó el tiroteo, hiriendo a sus compañeros y rápidamente jaló a Ludwig al suelo y lo cubrió con su propio cuerpo, rogando porque todo terminara. Se quedó unos minutos esperando, hasta finalmente oír el último disparo y miró hacia atrás. Oyó a un policía decir que estaban todos muertos y pronto lamentó haber venido e involucrar a su hermano. Tomó un poco de distancia y observó a Ludwig, estaba muy asustado y respiraba agitado, supuso que sería por la situación, pero pronto notó con horror que su pequeña camisa blanca se teñía de rosa y poco a poco se oscurecía con un tinte más rojo. Estaba herido.

-W-West…-. Logró articular en un hilo de voz, zarandeándolo un poco.

-Bruder… P-prometiste que no lo harías-. Susurró Ludwig, sus ojos estaban apagados y sus labios se movían torpemente. Gilbert se movió para recostarlo y ver la herida, dejando caer el arma a un lado.

-G-Gott… Tranquilo, Lud. Te prometo que vas a estar bien.-Susurró al menor, acariciando su mejilla para tranquilizarlo, pero el éste notó como temblaba y unas lágrimas se juntaban en las esquinas de sus ojos escarlata. Asintió como una marioneta inerte y sonrió ligeramente a su hermano antes de cerrar los ojos.

-Bruder, tengo frío…-. Gilbert no quiso verlo, sólo continuó presionando la herida e intentó vendarla con un trozo de tela de su camisa desesperadamente. Se quedó unos momentos con la vista perdida, las lágrimas resbalaban de sus ojos, deslizándose por sus mejillas pálidas. Sus labios estaban secos y temblaban, susurrando su nombre inaudiblemente. _No oigo nada, el silencio, es insoportable. La garganta me arde, no puedo decir una palabra, pero siento que en cualquier segundo voy a romper en llanto y a gritar como si estuviera solo en el mundo. "No quiero asimilarlo, ¡no quiero siquiera pensarlo! pero… WEST…"_Sus pensamientos sedetuvieron al oír unos pasos aproximarse. Se volteó, ausente, en su mirada amenazaba con volverse demente. El oficial le observó con una expresión dolida, notando que el menor yacía en el suelo cubierto de sangre. Llamó una ambulancia por su radio y luego se agachó a la altura de Gilbert y le colocó una mano en el hombro.

-Lo siento, hijo… Detesto que ocurra esto, p—Se detuvo en seco al sentir la fría textura del arma en su garganta, fue tan rápido y silencioso que no lo había notado.-T-tranquilo… Ahora vendrá una ambulancia y todo… Bájala, por favor, no quieres hacer esto. Vamos, no seas tonto-. Se las arregló para pronunciar el hombre, aterrado. Bajó su mano lentamente para tomar su arma y recibió un balazo en la mandíbula antes de darse cuenta que el prusiano deslizó el arma hacia adelante.

-¡Suéltenme, bastardos! ¡Malditos hijos de puta! ¡Los mataré! ¡Los mataré! ¡Suéltenme! ¡Asesinaron a mi hermano, bastardos!-. El joven alemán se airaba cada vez más estando en la comisaría, en un ataque de furia, se sacudió a los oficiales que lo llevaban hasta la sala para interrogarlo. Rápidamente vinieron dos más y uno le golpeó en el estómago brutalmente, pero aún así Gilbert no dejaba de resistirse y golpearlos cuando tenía oportunidad. Finalmente lo encerraron en la habitación y lo sentaron en una silla por la fuerza.

-Bien, inmunda puta. Ahora dime tu nombre, marica despreciable. Y no me interesa tu precio-. Exigió un hombre robusto sentado delante de él, su sonrisa le repugnaba al igual que su mirada con aires de superioridad.- ¿Y bien?

-Gilbert-. Sentenció, luego de refunfuñar unos segundos, sonriéndole desafiante. Empujó a los guardias que lo sostenían hacia atrás y se acomodó a su antojo en la silla, encorvándose y separando las piernas, despreocupado.

- ¿Gilbert, qué mierda? No me interesa si eres estúpido o retrasado mental, de seguro serías una desgracia para tu familia, por usar el mismo apellido, pero debes decírmelo y más vale que cooperes con esto lo más pronto posible o te aseguro que tu condena empeorará tanto que llorarás como niña, suplicando por ser mi perra para ó con una amplia y descarada sonrisa el encargado, revisando sus papeles y tomó un bolígrafo para escribir.-Lo repetiré, ¿Gilbert…?

-Gilbert Fóllame-. Contestó el peliplata sin expresión alguna en el rostro. El tipo se echó a reír y, bruscamente lo tomó del cuello, el prusiano aún mantenía esa mirada firme en su rostro, no se inmutó ni parpadeó siquiera. El encargado tomó sus archivos y los dejó cerca del joven de ojos escarlata.

-No sé si sea estúpido o retrasado mental, pero déme el puto bolígrafo.- Susurró Gilbert en tono frío, pero manteniendo el tono altanero del otro. El encargado sonrió con cinismo y le arrojó el bolígrafo cerca.

-Danke-. Susurró el prusiano, imitando su sonrisa, aumentando el disgusto del otro hombre y tomó la herramienta.-De seguro alguien como usted no sabría escribirlo, asíque tendré que hacerlo yo mismo Kesesesese-. Espetó Gilbert, tarareando y bruscamente clavó el bolígrafo a la mano del encargado, quién soltó unos desagradables gritos de dolor. Rápidamente vinieron los guardias para atrapar al prusiano, éste tomó la silla y los golpeó a ambos brutalmente y pateó el escritorio antes de recibir un fuerte golpe en la cabeza.

En la ventanilla de la puerta, un joven vestido de traje hablaba con los guardias antes de que entrasen a llevarse al joven inconciente y escribió observaciones del criminal en sus papeles.

Despertó en una celda con un gran dolor de cabeza y comprobó que le habían quitado la ropa, reemplazándolas por un uniforme que consistía en una camiseta y un pantalón corto blancos.

-Scheisse-. Se quejó, explorando la _celda_ con la vista. Era una habitación completamente blanca, sin ventanas, sólo una puerta al frente con una especie de "ventana".

-Tsk! ¿Una especie de observatorio?-. Espetó, mirando con molestia. Se levantó de la cama e intentó abrir la puerta, al no funcionar recurrió a golpearla y patearla durante unos minutos.

-Mierda…-. Se apoyó contra la puerta y se dejó caer al suelo, en posición fetal. Recordó a Ludwig, cubrió el rostro y comenzó a sollozar otra vez, susurrando su nombre cansinamente.

Al día siguiente lo llevaron a la corte, luego de escuchar con fastidio las acusaciones, el juez lo sentenció a ser ejecutado bajo _inyección letal _hasta morir. Por un momento se quedó congelado, hasta que los guardias lo tomaron por los hombros, cuando reaccionó violentamente, golpeándolos. A pesar de estar esposado y rodeado, costó mucho llevarlo hasta la sala de ejecución.

-¡Déjenme! ¡Scheisse!-. Gilbert no dejaba de gritar, desesperado, pero en ningún momento nadie se detuvo y procedieron como si nada. Entra varios guardias lo sostuvieron mientras otros ajustaban los seguros y abrojos de la silla, aferrándolo a ésta. Una mujer tomó la jeringa y la llenó de la sustancia que inyectaría en el brazo de Gilbert. Luego de unos momentos, a pesar de los forcejeos del prusiano, la aguja entró por la piel del albino, deslizándose más profundo para introducir el líquido en su interior. Gilbert sentía, horrorizado como poco a poco iba cayendo en el _sueño _y la aguja era retirada de su brazo.

Se giró bruscamente, hasta caerse de la camilla en la que se encontraba.

-¡Aghw!... Tsk! Scheisse…-. Se sorprendió un poco, sobándose la cabeza por el golpe. El dolor, podía sentirlo. Se miró las manos, perplejo, y se levantó, reconociendo la habitación enseguida. Arqueó una ceja y pronto oyó unos pasos acercarse a su habitación.

-Hello, Gilbert. Buenos Días-. Saludó con tono monótono un hombre joven casi de su misma contextura física, pero ligeramente más bajo y delgado. Su cabello era rubio claro y sus ojos eran de un color verde chillón, lo que más llamó la atención del prusiano eran sus _pintorescas_ cejas pobladas.

-… ¿Dónde estoy?-. Exigió el confundido albino de mala manera.

-Hello-. Repitió el otro joven, arqueando una ceja, desconforme. Pudo notar su acento inconfundiblemente inglés.

-Hallo, idiota. ¿Dónde mierda estoy?-. Respondió el prusiano con el ceño fruncido.

-Estás muerto, Gilbert. No estás en ningún lado.- Respondió el inglés con una mueca cínica en su rostro, cosa que desesperó a Gilbert. Bruscamente lo jaló de la chaqueta, exigiendo respuestas.-Bien, te lo explicaré como el mocoso que eres, así lo entenderás probablemente-. Respondió el inglés encogiéndose de hombros, manteniendo ese molesto tono de voz. Tomó los archivos que tenía bajo el brazo y se sentó en la silla con calma para explicarlo todo al albino. Tomó una fotografía que estaba en una carpeta y se la enseñó.

-¿Una tumba?-. Gilbert arqueó una ceja, mirándole sin entender.

-Yes, luego te daré un premio por adivinarlo, pero ahora es más importante que te fijes bien, esa es tu tumba, Gilbert.

-¿Mi tumba?...-. Preguntó incrédulo.

-Sí, moriste ayer a la mañana, ¿no lo recuerdas?

-L-la ejecución…-. Gilbert respondió, intentando hallarle el sentido a todo aquello.

-Sí, ante todos has sido ejecutado ayer. Estás muerto. Enterrado en el corredor 3 sección 7-. Soltó el inglés, simplemente y volvió a mirar la fotografía.-Tu padre no fue al entierro…

-No me sorprende-. Soltó el joven con desprecio.

-Bueno, al parecer no tenías más familia aparte de él y tu hermano menor— Gilbert abrió los ojos en gran manera –Pero no era conveniente decírselo en su estado actual, está mejor, pero aún así, apenas se está recuperando de su— Llegó a aclarar el inglés antes de ser jalado de la chaqueta otra vez por un desesperado Gilbert.

-¿H-hablas de West? ¿Él e-está bien? Te juro que te mataré si esto es una broma, yo... Lo vi…-. El prusiano susurró, llevándose una mano al rostro.

-Ludwig está bien, Gilbert. Está en un hospital, recuperándose ahora mismo.

-Llévame con él ahora mismo-. Exigió Gilbert con firmeza en su voz. El inglés se sorprendió un poco, pero negó con la cabeza.

-No puedo hacer eso, estás muerto, simplemente.

-¡No me jodas!-. Gilbert se exaltó, tomando al joven de cejas pobladas por el cuello, éste sólo rió por lo bajo.

-Suéltame, idiota-. Soltó en un tono de voz severo y le tomó la mano suavemente para retirarla de su garganta.

-Debo ir a verlo… -. Se lamentaba el peliplateado.

-Escúchame un segundo, Gilbert. ¿Quieres?

-¿Quién te dijo que podías llamarme así?

-Sólo escúcheme, Sr. Beilschmidt ¿Así es mejor?

-Nein, es Gilbert-sama para tí. Bien habla de una vez, cejón-. Arthur arqueó una ceja, molesto y suspiró largamente para proceder con la explicación.

-Mira, trabajo para el gobierno y te he estado observando. Tienes un estupendo potencial, pero eres un bruto, pero eso es irrelevante. Para eso está nuestro equipo especial, para prepararte. Te estoy proponiendo que trabajes para el gobierno, haciendo algo por el país-. Arthur explicó, el prusiano frunció el ceño y bufó con molestia.

-¿Y si no quiero?

-Pasillo 3, sección 7-. Terminó Arthur, cerrando la carpeta y se acercó a la puerta para salir.

- ¿Puedo?... ¿Pensarlo un momento?

-Claro. Enseguida vuelvo-. Dijo el rubio y se retiró por la puerta dejando a un desconcertado Gilbert meditar en la cama. 

* * *

><p>*Suspirar* Bien, este es mi primer intento de Fanfic xD lamento que el primer capítulo esté tan chafa *lo detesta casi entero* sólo me gustaron algunas cosas de este capítulo, pero bueno! Algún día debería mejorarlo. Denle una oportunidad ;w;<p>

Errores de ortografía o lo que sea, porfa avisen y agradezco sugerencias, reviews, críticas (constructivas please .w.) y lo que quieran lanzarme! xD *Se esconde en su fuerte anti-tomatazos, sartenazos, sconazos, hamburguesazos, patatazos y lo que sea que tengan a mano* oAo sadsas

Gracias por tomarse el tiempo de leer mi cochinada. Bien, dejo el segundo capítulo también porque sino debería matarme por dejar esata asquerosidad sola. El segundo está mejor! xD Espero les guste y eso jaja *Huye* Bye y muchas gracias! 3

Yuukii~


	2. Capitulo 2: La Propuesta

**Der Mörder - The Killer**

CAPÍTULO 2: _LA PROPUESTA_

Arthur se dirigió al corredor hasta llegar a una habitación y se sentó frente al escritorio. Soltó un largo suspiro y se llevó una mano al rostro, aún conservaba aquella sonrisa, hasta oír como abrían su puerta sin permiso. Frunció el ceño y fulminó con la mirada a su "huésped" no deseado.

- ¿Y bien?-. Un esbelto rubio de ojos azules preguntó, riendo por lo bajo y sacudió su cabellera a un costado con una mano. Tenía un aspecto muy cuidado, su larga melena hasta los hombros, siempre brillante; su chaqueta negra siempre estaba desabrochada y su camisa lavanda (un color demasiado llamativo y chillón para el gusto de Arthur) con los primeros botones desabrochados, descubriendo un poco de su pecho y la clavícula. Se apoyó en el escritorio y le sonrió algo burlón a un molesto Arthur.

- ¿Y bien qué? Otra vez estás metiéndote en mis asuntos, se ve que no tienes nada mejor que hacer, Francis-. Resopló el inglés, molesto.

-Fufufu~, sabes que hablo del chico nuevo. El que enloqueció después de que hirieron a su hermano, era alemán, ¿no?

-Sí, según él es prusiano-. Se encogió de hombros.- ¿Por qué te interesa tanto lo que ocurra con él?-. Cuestionó en tono divertido el británico, ocultando su pequeña pizca de curiosidad.

-Según he oído de Iván, es un mocoso _interesante_-. Arthur se asombró un poco y sintió un ligero escalofrío correr por su espina dorsal.-Aunque según tú tiene potencial, él dice que ese niño no es_ nadie_-. El francés se encogió de hombros, agitando su melena en gesto de no entender. Arthur frunció el ceño, algo le daba mala espina… A pesar de que Iván fuera un _compañero_ de trabajo nunca le agradó ese ruso ni sus métodos sádicos. Separó los labios para decir algo y tragó dificultoso. Por alguna razón supuso que el soviético estaba interesado en Gilbert y eso no estaba bien…

-¡Hah!, ¿Y es más creíble lo que diga ese estúpido ruso a lo que diga yo? ¡Que esté mejor calificado que yo en cuanto al nivel no significa que esté por encima de mí! Pues, más le vale no andar contradiciéndome más, soy su superior y puedo decidir quién entra y quién se va de aquí-. El inglés soltó con aires de superioridad, sonriendo de lado y con un algo de resentimiento brillando en sus ojos esmeralda. Rió con suficiencia y se recostó en el respaldo de la silla.-Lo mismo para ti, Frog. Nadie puede cuestionar mis decisiones.

El francés rodó los ojos y asintió como un niño aburrido ante las demandas de su madre.

-Oui, nunca dije que le creyera, Arty. De todos modos, ese Beilschmidt es un bruto según me han dicho.

-Oíste bien-. Suspiró Arthur, llevándose una mano al rostro al recordar los _berrinches _del joven.

-También me han dicho, ya sabes… Por ahí…-. Comentó el francés, mordiéndose el labio con expresión pervertida.-Que está bien dotado Fufufu~

-Bloody Hell! ¡Francis, ve a decir tus tonterías de pervertido a otro sitio!-. Se exaltó Arthur, ocultando un ligero sonrojo con los papeles.-S-suficiente información para un fisgón, debí haber sabido que sólo venías a saber algo así ¡Lárgate!-. Exclamó el inglés señalando la puerta, totalmente rígido.

-Mon Dieu~-. Canturreó el francés sonriendo.-Sólo bromeaba, Arty. No venía a saber eso, sólo pasaba para saludarte y preguntarte qué vas a hacer con él-. Respondió el francés simplemente. Arthur recuperó el temple tranquilo y suspiró.

-Pues, es simple. Le di la opción de trabajar aquí a cambio de no sufrir su condena. Sería un desperdicio si rechazara esta oportunidad.

-Bueno, considerando sus opciones, no creo que la rechace. Suerte con ello, delincuente. Adieu.- Soltó el francés en tono burlón antes de salir por la puerta, dejando a un furioso inglés con una vena sobresaliendo de su frente.

-¡No soy un delincuente!-. Gruñó infantilmente hasta notar que el otro rubio se había ido. Se incorporó, tomando sus archivos de nuevo y terminó lo que había dejado pendiente antes de levantarse y regresar a la habitación de Gilbert.

Sacó las llaves del bolsillo y abrió la cerradura de la puerta. Empujó la puerta y puso un pie dentro del cuarto, notando algo desconcertado que Gilbert no estaba en la cama. Se giró sobre sus talones para dar la vuelta y correr hacia el pasillo, pero recibió un fuerte golpe en la espalda. Cayó al suelo, viendo al albino arrojar la silla a un lado y robar el arma de su chaqueta antes de huir de la habitación a toda prisa.

Gilbert corrió por todos los pasillos hasta llegar a una escalera y saltó varios escalones abajo hasta llegar a la que supuso era la planta baja. Rápidamente unos hombres que vestían de manera similar al inglés sacaron sus armas y le apuntaron en la cabeza, listos para disparar hasta ser interrumpidos por una estridente voz.

-¡Detente, Gilbert! ¡No disparen, está bajo mi control!-. El prusiano reconoció enseguida la voz del inglés y se detuvo, girándose para enfrentarlo con una sonrisa desafiante en sus labios. Levantó el arma, apuntando al británico mientras éste bajaba por las escaleras con una expresión totalmente tranquila.

-Baja el arma si no quieres que te vuelen los sesos desde 8 ángulos diferentes, te aseguro que todos te darían-. Espetó fríamente el rubio, acercándose al alemán.

-Oblígame.

-No hace falta. Ya oíste. ¡Baja el arma o te convierto en queso suizo!- Soltó un joven de cabello rubio, ligeramente más largo que el de Arthur y sus ojos eran también verdes, aunque sus miradas eran completamente diferentes. Gilbert amplió la sonrisa al ver su imponente arma, a diferencia de los otros hombres, éste traía una enorme metralleta y rió al notar su acento alemán.

-Vash, dí orden de que bajen sus armas.-Volvió a interrumpir el británico sin quitar la vista del prusiano.

-Bien, señor-. El suizo obedeció, igualmente los demás.

Arthur bajó los escalones con las manos en los bolsillos. Gilbert no borró su sonrisa y tiró el arma al suelo. El inglés hizo seña de que los demás se retiren.-Está bien, puedo hacerme cargo…-. Sonrió, alzando la vista, viendo como los hombres obedecían sin chistar y lo dejaban a solas con el peliplata. Miró hacia Gilbert de manera sobradora y dio unos pasos hacia delante, agachándose para recoger el arma. En ese momento Gilbert lo tagleó con fuerza, el inglés cayó al suelo y se puso de pie ágilmente, apuntando a la cabeza del prusiano. Éste se congeló, manteniendo una mueca a modo de sonrisa al ver como enseguida el rubio bajaba el arma.

-Kesesesese Sabía que eras un marica…

Arthur sonrió de lado y le disparó en una pierna, el joven cayó al suelo soltando un fuerte alarido y se llevó ambas manos a su herida.

-Primera regla: nunca cargues la primera bala-. Arthur carraspeó con una leve sonrisa cínica, el otro sólo se retorcía en el suelo y maldecía en alemán, apretando los dientes.

-He he~-. Rió un hombre, acercándose por la espalda al solitario inglés que tomaba tranquilamente su taza de té por la tarde. Arthur se volteó, molesto al reconocer la infantil, pero escalofriante voz desde el respaldo de su silla. Lo miró de mala gana, era _él_. Un hombre muy alto de cabello rubio platinado, corto y acomodado sencillamente hacia un costado. Sus ojos se mantenían cerrados casi todo el tiempo, cuando los abría se podían apreciar esos orbes púrpura que transmitían una sensación extraña: su mirada parecía cálida, como la de un niño inocente, pero a la vez fría como las nevadas de Rusia. Era una sensación desagradable y escalofriante, pero inexplicablemente hermosa. Siempre sonreía con apatía, la falsa expresión fijada en su rostro era como una máscara, inalterable. Cruzó los brazos por detrás, balanceando su tubería metálica hacia atrás. Arthur resopló, el ruso jamás le agradó.

-Iván, ¿Qué es tan gracioso? Cuéntame así puedo reírme también-. Arthur arqueó una ceja, sonriéndole con insolencia mientras dejaba su té sobre el plato a un lado de la mesa y entrelazaba sus dedos en un gesto descortés.

-He~ hoy estás muy gracioso, Ne. Dah-. Respondió el ruso, acomodando su bufanda para descubrir un poco su boca y poder hablar claramente. El británico sentía un desagradable sabor en la garganta, contaba hasta mil internamente para calmarse.

-¿Es sobre ese mocoso alemán?

-Dah-. Asintió el ruso, sonriendo _inocentemente_.

-Bien…-. Suspiró pesado el rubio, pellizcándose la nariz.- Dime, ¿qué hay con él? Francis ya me contó que **no** te interesa…-Arthur saboreó la frase, reposando la barbilla en sus nudillos y desvió la vista a su taza sobre la mesa.

-Dah, así es. Él no me interesa, pero lo encuentro algo divertido. Creo que tal vez podamos ser _Amigos_, ¿no crees?-. Rió el ruso, subiendo la bufanda a sus labios. Arthur frunció el ceño, mirándole algo extrañado.

- ¿Amigos?... ¿Q-qué quieres decir? ¿A caso piensas matarlo?

-Nyet, eso no sería divertido-. Sonrió el ruso, abriendo los ojos y posó la mirada en su grifo, deslizando un dedo a lo largo de éste.

- ¿Eso significa que tu interés es algo amoroso, Iván?-. Se burló el inglés, alzando la taza para dar un _dulce_ sorbo. Iván volvió a quitarse la bufanda de la boca y rió antes de contestar.

-Nyet. De hecho, le_ odio_-. Espetó tranquilamente, dejando a un inglés perplejo con la taza apenas apoyada sobre sus labios. Arthur bajó la mano, dejando el té sobre la mesa con cuidado y clavó la mirada en el más alto.

-¿Qué se supone que significa eso? ¿Vienes a quejarte de Gilbert a mí?—Le cuestionó, pero fue interrumpido por los gestos negativos de Iván.

-Nyet, todo lo contrario. He venido a ofrecerle mi ayuda con el conejo-. Arthur abrió los ojos en sobremanera, se levantó bruscamente, sacudiendo un poco la mesa y miró de mala forma al ruso.

-¡No te burles de mí!-. Soltó con asco y el ceño fruncido.

-No lo hago, Ne. Aunque te ves gracioso, Dah.- Volvió a tomar su tubería con ambas manos, apoyándola en su pecho antes de continuar.-Sólo digo que si necesitas ayuda con el niño, cuentes conmigo. Lo adoraría hehe~- Cerró los ojos, ampliando su indescifrable sonrisa.

-OK. En caso de no ser suficiente yo, te llamaré. Tenlo por seguro-. Terminó el inglés, dirigiéndose a la puerta de su oficina con una notable sonrisa. El ruso asintió con la cabeza y se retiró. Al cerrar la puerta, Arthur se dejó caer en su silla y golpeó la mesa con el puño.

-¡Shit! Maldito… ¡Asqueroso ruso idiota! ¿Cómo se atreve a menospreciarme y burlarse de mí de esa manera tan insolente? ¡Estúpido!-. Se jaló el cabello, respirando profundo y se enderezó, recuperando la compostura. No valía la pena. Y a pesar de todo, él era un caballero y esa no era forma de comportarse. Resopló algo molesto y dibujó una sonrisa maliciosa antes de salir y dirigirse al pasillo.

-¡Hah! ¡A ti te esperaba precisamente, bastardo!-. Oyó de esa familiar voz al entrar en la habitación. Mantuvo su sonrisa plasmada en el rostro.

-Hello, Gilbert ¿Cómo está tu pierna?-. Soltó, seguido de una risa audible. El prusiano sólo sonrió con cinismo y desvió la mirada. Arthur se acercó a la camilla donde yacía recostado Gilbert con la pierna vendada.

-Tienes suerte que me diste justamente ahí, porque no te agradaría mi respuesta, marica.

-También me alegra verte. Y no sabes cómo, después de mi emocionante día-. Replicó el inglés. Gilbert sólo le hizo burla y le enseñó la lengua.-Nice…

-Como sea…-. Resopló el prusiano.

-¿Ya has tomado tu decisión?-. Gilbert agachó la cabeza, mirando al suelo con tristeza, provocando una punzada de culpa sobre el británico, que a pesar de todo se mantuvo firme en su expresión neutral.

-¿De qué me sirve mantenerme vivo si _no_ existo?-. Susurró, ocultando su mirada carmesí bajo sus hebras plateadas.

-… Es cierto…- Afirmó Arthur, sentándose en la silla junto a la cama.-Recuerdo cuando llegué aquí, también-. Gilbert alzó la vista de golpe y se quedó mirando con asombro al británico, boquiabierto.-Era más joven que tú y me comportaba casi igual-. Confesó el inglés con una suave risa.- Aunque a diferencia tuya, yo soy un caballero y jamás llegué a ser tan bruto como tú.-Aclaró algo nervioso.-Sé por lo que estás pasando…-. Susurra, mirándolo fijamente con una sonrisa nostálgica. Gilbert se sentó, sosteniéndose del hombro del inglés.

-Si me entiendes, ayúdame…- Su mirada escarlata se veía suplicante, débil; todo lo contrario a su mirada brava y altanera que tenía siempre. Frunció los labios y se acercó más, sobresaltando al rubio que por inercia se movió hacia atrás, pero fue jalado por la camisa.- Bitte…-. Arthur se estremeció ante la cercanía y las palabras del otro, se sentía idiota por dejar que esto le pasara, pero había algo en la mirada escarlata que no le permitía dejar de fijarse en ella.

-Gilbert, yo…-. Comenzó, pero no pudo terminar. Retiró la mano del prusiano que estaba sobre su hombro y la estrechó entre las suyas.-Lo siento…-. Le soltó la mano y se levantó de la silla como si intentara evitarlo. Gilbert movió la cabeza hacia otro lado rápidamente cuando Arthur se volvió para mirarlo.

-Déjame sólo…- Susurró con frialdad, volviendo a acostarse.

- ¿Te molesto?-. Preguntó Arthur con una leve sonrisa, no quería comprometerse con Gilbert, no podía ser _débil_ y dejarse manipular por el capricho de un mocoso. Gilbert no respondió. - ¿Quieres ir a ver a Ludwig?-. Preguntó, dándole la espalda.

-… ¿No dijiste que no _existo_?-. Respondió el prusiano, frunciendo el ceño. Esas bromas no le hacían gracia.

-Creí que te importaba una mierda lo que yo diga-. Arthur se volvió hacia Gilbert, éste le miró algo confundido, pero notó en la sonrisa del británico que no había intención alguna de cinismo o sarcasmo.

-Ja. A Ore-sama no le importa lo que diga un idiota. Pero eso significa que no me dejarán ir— Fue interrumpido.

-Tampoco he dicho que vayas a irte-. Gilbert alzó una ceja, más confundido aún.-Si quieres ir, primero debes ver a alguien. Él se encargará de que estés _apto_ para salir.- El peliplata comenzaba a odiar sus respuestas nada concisas.

-Espera, eso significa que podré ir, ¿verdad?-. Arthur asintió.-Entonces ¿Qué debo hacer? Haré lo que sea, así que más les vale que cumplan con su palabra y me dejen ir-. El rubio hizo una mueca, como un "mas o menos".

-No saldrás sólo, tonto. Piénsalo, si te dejáramos salir sólo, no volverías.

-… Entonces ¿Con quién debo ir?

-Por ser tu tutor, debo ser qu—El prusiano amplió los ojos y lo señaló en alto, con una expresión incrédula en el rostro.

-¿Tutor? ¿Tú estás tratando de decir que eres como un superior de Ore-sama? ¡Si hasta pareces un mocoso! Enano, cara de niña.- Se burló Gilbert, ciertamente no querría depender de nadie que parezca de su edad, mucho menos alguien tan cascarrabias. Hace tiempo detestaba depender de alguien más por culpa de su padre. Sólo siempre estuvo bien, de todos modos…

-Sí, soy tu tutor, Gilbert. Si haces una tontería debo hacerme responsable. Asíque te imaginarás el ojo que voy a echarte encima.- Rió Arthur, ocultando la molestia que le causaron las bromas. Gilbert le miró uno segundos con los ojos bien abiertos, sin reacción.

-… ¡Pervertido!-. Exclamó el joven prusiano dejando a un helado inglés alterarse por la acusación.

-¡C-claro que no, bastard!- El inglés parecía estar al borde de enloquecer y lanzarse hacia Gilbert para matarlo.- ¡Eres un imbécil, malpensado, idiota!- Arthur no dejaba de llenar la sala de groserías y amenazas, hasta notar la sonrisa torcida que se formó en los labios del de ojos escarlata.

-Estás sonrojado. Eso significa que eres un mentiroso Kesesesese. No intentes hacerte el señorito, mojigata.

-¡T-tú G-git!- Arthur frunció el ceño y se llevó una mano a la cara, comprobando que sus mejillas estaban calientes. Pero no dejaría que se salga con la suya. Recuperó la compostura y sonrió lo más tranquilo que pudo, cerrando los ojos.- Tsk. Bien, ya que no te importa tu hermano—Oyó a Gilbert intentando levantarse y un crujido de la cama.

-Está bien. Haré lo que quieras.-Frunció el ceño, reconociendo la derrota. El inglés le miró con cierta nostalgia. El prusiano le recordaba a él mismo en cierta medida, su situación, su actitud agresiva y la relación con su hermano. Aunque tenía la ligera sensación de que Gilbert pudo lograr lo que él no pudo. Sacudió su cabeza, no podía simplemente encariñarse con alguien y no cumplir con su trabajo por una tontería. No debía dejarse llevar. Lo sentimientos, como la amistad, eran una pérdida de tiempo. No valían la pena. Sólo causan dolor. Abriría viejas cicatrices y de seguro causaría nuevas heridas. Estaba harto de todo aquello. La **soledad** era su amiga más vieja y fiel, la única que nunca lo abandonó. Era algo irónico.

-No quiero nada de ti, tonto. Pero si quieres ir a verlo, debes aceptar la propuesta. ¿Qué decides?- Gilbert cerró los ojos y suspiró largamente por unos segundos. El inglés se sentía interesado. _¿Hasta qué punto llegaría Gilbert?_

-Acepto tu propuesta, acepto que seas mi maldito tutor y ser la perra de quien tenga que serlo, pero cumple tu palabra. No sé si confiar en ti, pero te advierto que-

-Tengo palabra. Puedes confiar en mí, te lo aseguro. Sólo espero que tú también cumplas, Gilbert.

-Ja.- Gilbert se sentó y estiró la mano para estrecharla con el rubio. Arthur miró la mano en alto del peliplata y enseguida comprendió. Se acercó y antes de hacer lo mismo sonrió y dijo:

-Mi nombre es Arthur Kirkland. Más te vale cooperar conmigo porque estoy haciéndote un enorme favor-. Estrechó su mano. Gilbert hizo una mueca divertida y rió entre dientes.

-Gilbert Beilschmidt. Lo haré siempre y cuando cumplas tu palabra, Arthur. ¡Ore-sama jamás se retracta de una promesa!-. Entrecerró sus ojos escarlata, mirando fijamente a los esmeralda.

-Me gustaría poder decir que es un placer conocerte.

-Ya lo dirás a su tiempo-. Aseguró el peliplata.-Recuerda que lo harás. Porque soy _awesome_ Kesesesese.

* * *

><p>Hallo, again~ x3 Aqui Yuukii<p>

Bueno, dejé subidos los dos primeros capítulos, el tercero lo tengo terminado y lo subiré cuando pueda. Planeo hacerlo cuando termine el cuarto ewe

¿A alguien le gustó? :'D ¿o no entendieron? xD jajaja lo siento por dejarlo tan vago! Comenecé a escribirlo cuando estuve sin internet asíque no podía averiguar nada sobre esto. De todos modos nisiquiera pensaba en subirlo algún día o mostrárselo a alguien más, sólo a una amiga (sí, vos Majo xD)

Bueno, si tienen alguna sugerencia, duda, ganas de matarme o algo, no duden en decírmelo! x3

Por ejemplo si quieren que aparezca otro personaje avisen! Espero no me hayan salido tan OCC :'3

Lo que me salga mal, please, una ayudita, se los agradeceré muchito~ w *Agita bracitos*

Bien, gracias por gastar su precioso tiempo leyendo mi fic inmundo y les doy regalito si se quedan leyendo esto (?) *Lanza galleta* Gracias. Bye :3

Yuukii~


	3. Capítulo 3: La visita

****Der Mörder - The Killer****

**CAPÍTULO 3: **_LA VISITA_

-Bloody Hell! ¿Tienes que escuchar música tan fuerte?- Gruñó un exasperado Arthur enarcando sus pobladas cejas y se acercó al equipo de audio para bajar el volumen. Gilbert sonrió de lado y cambió la canción, el inglés se sorprendió un poco al reconocer esa tonada.-Jum… Para ser un idiota tienes buen gusto, Sex Pistols es una buena banda. Después de todo es de mi país-. Sonrió con suficiencia y se sentó en la silla junto al prusiano que aún se estaba recuperando de la pierna.

-Kesesesese lo sé. Es genial, pero no hay nada mejor que Rammstein.

-Supongo… Pero deja el volumen así, se están quejando abajo…- Se encogió de hombros.- ¿Y cómo estás?

-Mejor… En cuanto pueda andar de nuevo me las pagarás, cejón.- Sonrió desafiante. El británico bufó y frunció el ceño.

-No me digas así, idiota.

-Tengo hambre, ¿No hay nada de comer por aquí?- Preguntó Gilbert, ignorando los reproches del inglés. Arthur parpadeó varias veces seguidas y miró al techo por un segundo, pensativo. Sus mejillas se sonrosaron levemente y sus orbes verdes brillaron con una chispa de emoción, como un niño en una dulcería.

-Hummm... Yo podría prepararte algo. ¡Soy un excelente cocinero! Hacía tiempo no cocinaba para alguien-. Confesó, meciéndose animado. Gilbert arqueó una ceja ante su extraño comportamiento. ¿Tanto le gustaba cocinar?

_Hah! A lo mejor es tan insoportable que nadie lo quiere y no tiene a quién cocinarle… _Pensó, riendo para sí.

-Está bien, pero apresúrate que Ore-sama no puede esperar más.- Arthur salió de la habitación en un instante, dejando sólo a Gilbert con la puerta abierta. El prusiano pensó que esa fue una oportunidad, pero enseguida oyó como alguien se aproximaba a su puerta. Poco a poco los sonidos de los pasos se hacían más nítidos y adquirían más solidez, Gilbert enseguida pudo visualizar un par de zapatos marrón oscuro, pantalones color beige con doblez, camisa blanca, corbata y una chaqueta de cuero marrón oscuro por encima. Era un joven de aproximadamente la misma edad, cabello rubio ceniza oscuro, tenía unos ojos azul cielo que le recordaron en cierta medida a los de Ludwig, aunque éstos eran más oscuros y tenían chispa de una descomunal vitalidad. El visitante le sonrió, deteniéndose en el marco de la puerta y colocó su mano derecha en la frente, dando un saludo estilo militar. El peliplata arqueó una ceja y resopló, apoyando la cabeza en la almohada.

-Hello~- Saludó ruidosamente, su voz sonaba algo chillona y desbordaba inocencia, Gilbert reconoció ese acento una vez más. Resopló antes de contestar, algo desganado.

-Hallo. ¿Eres inglés también?- El muchacho abrió ampliamente los ojos, sacó un par de lentes transparentes de su chaqueta y se los colocó sobre el puente de la nariz, dándole un aspecto más adulto y serio, o eso creyó el prusiano que enseguida se sobresaltó ante la repentina y estrepitosa risa del joven que resonó en toda la habitación (y podría jurar que hizo temblar el edificio entero)

-HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!~ ¡Qué buena broma! Eres muy gracioso. La verdad es que no soy inglés, ¡soy americano!- Señaló.

-¿Qué parte de América?- Cuestionó el peliplata.

-¿No es obvio que Estados Unidos de Norteamérica?- Inquirió el rubio en tono obvio.

-América es un continente, no un país… Ya, olvídalo… -Bufó Gilbert, agitando una mano en tono descortés. El americano hizo un mohín y se acercó a la cama para examinarlo.-Asíque eres el lamebotas de ese cejón…- Soltó en tono subversivo, el joven de ojos azules se sorprendió un poco por aquellas palabras. Sólo sonrió, no como antes, sin un rastro de aquella calidez e inocencia. Torció los labios en una mueca fría y llena de falsedad.

-No. Él no me mandó a venir aquí… -Suspiró, agravando la voz, Gilbert alzó una ceja y se encogió de hombros, algo confundido.-Sólo sentía curiosidad por su nuevo "héroe" y decidí venir a verte.-Soltó en tono animado y divertido, como si todo fuera un juego de niños.

-¡¿Héroe? ¿Qué quieres decir con eso?-Exigió Gilbert, al borde de la exasperación.

-Pues, ¡eso mismo! Creo que Arthur estaba buscando un reemplazo para mí, o algo por estilo.-Respondió, con un gesto de desinterés.-Yo soy el héroe de este lugar, así que no sé porqué necesitaría de alguien más. Por eso supongo que busca un reemplazo. ¡Ya sabes! Alguien fuerte, bravo y que haga valer la justicia y defienda a los indefensos, alguien como yo.-Terminó con una infantil sonrisa.

-… Soo~ Kesesesese ¡Pero qué brillantez!-Se burló, sonriendo de lado.-Aunque hay tres problemas con tu teoría: Uno. No soy un estúpido mocoso como para creerme esa sarta de idioteces. Dos. No creo que exista la justicia en ningún lado y Tres. No me interesa proteger a nadie ni ser un estúpido héroe.-Terminó, riendo con frialdad. El otro frunció el ceño, intentando no molestarse ante las provocaciones.

-¡No soy un niño! ¡Tampoco acepto que digas que los héroes son estúpidos!-Se quejó el rubio, agitando los brazos.- ¿Y por qué rayos no quieres proteger a nadie? No puedo comprenderte… Otra vez... Tú tampoco puedes entenderlo, creí que tal vez fueras diferente. Todos se burlan de lo que digo y nadie lo cree.- Resopló frustrado y se sentó en la silla junto a la cama.

-No dije que no lo crea…-Respondió Gilbert, manteniendo la mirada fija en la pequeña ventana. El joven americano levantó la cabeza para mirarlo.-Escucha bien antes de quejarte, tonto: dije que no quería hacer eso, nunca dije que no te creía. Por mí puedes ser un estúpido payaso que se pasea por la ciudad vestido de niña, por lo que me importa.-Espetó, colocando los brazos en su nuca. El rubio le miró algo molesto por la broma, pero sonrió a fin de cuentas.

-¿Qué es lo que quieres?-Cuestionó, notando que el prusiano se acercó a la ventana para ver algo.

-No lo sé. No me importa el futuro.-Sonrió Gilbert al pequeño animalito que se asomaba por el otro lado de la ventana, aleteando contra el cristal transparente.-Sólo me preocupa el presente y lo que pueda hacer con él. De todos modos, pensar en el futuro es cosa de viejos.- Rió, abriendo la ventana y atrapando rápido la pequeña ave amarilla entre sus manos.

-Oye, ¿puedo preguntarte algo?

-Ya estás preguntando.-El joven de ojos escarlata se recostó de nuevo en su cama, dificultoso y comenzó a jugar con el ave.

-¿Odias a Arthur, no es así?- El dedo índice que acariciaba la cabecita del pequeño pajarito se detuvo. La mirada carmesí se fijó a la zafiro.

-¿A que vino eso?-Cuestionó con una sonrisa impertinente.

-Sana curiosidad.

-La curiosidad nunca es sana, aún así hay diferencia con el husmeo.

-Sólo contesta la pregunta, Gilbert.- Finalizó el rubio con una suave risa.

-Sí lo odio. ¿Algún problema con eso?

-Hahahaha!~ Claro que no. Te dije que sólo quería saber.

-Te conocí hace unos minutos, no creo que sea suficiente como para confiar en ti.-Sonrió el prusiano con suficiencia.

-Hehe~ pues, con el tiempo verás que puedes confiar en mí.

-Ya veremos eso.-Sonrió finalmente, volviendo la vista al ave.

-Bueno, ya que eres un caso perdido… Será mejor que me vaya. Bye, Beilschmidt.-Sonrió de lado y se dirigió a la puerta.-Oh!, se me olvidó decirte una cosa. Es importante que lo sepas.-Susurró el americano, volteándose para verlo.

-¿Necesitas un asistente o un sastre? De todos modos no me interesaría tener que—Fue interrumpido por el gruñido del otro.

-¡No es eso! Déjame terminar.- Se aclaró la garganta.- Es algo sobre ti. Es importante que lo sepas…-Su voz se oía fría y profunda.

-¿Qué hay conmigo?-Preguntó con curiosidad.

-Hay algo contigo… Eres diferente a los demás, tienes algo que nunca había visto en alguien…-Gilbert sonrió, curioso.

-Seguro quieres decir que soy genial Kesesese

-No es eso…

-¿Maravilloso?

-No.

-Magnífico.-Recibió una respuesta negativa con la cabeza.- ¿Entonces?

-Sólo que eres… ¡Raro!~ Hahahahahaha!-Contestó antes de salir corriendo de la habitación como un niño, riendo por todo el edificio. Gilbert frunció el ceño, pero conservó una sonrisa retorcida en los labios y un deseo profundo por acabar con la vida de ese miserable mocoso que osó con llamarlo raro, ¡eso no era nada awesome!, pero era un hecho: si volvía a cruzarse con ese sujeto otra vez, lo mataría de la peor forma posible.

-Hell! Creo que olvidé como era esta receta…-Refunfuñaba Arthur en la cocina, intentando descifrar un libro que accidentalmente dejó caer sobre la olla donde cocinaba. La enorme mancha fue absorbida rápidamente por el papel amarillento de las páginas. Echó una ojeada a la sopa que estaba preparando, lucía bastante desagradable a los ojos de cualquiera, pero a los ojos del inglés era un manjar. Sonrió forzosamente, con los ojos en blanco y rió eufórico al probarla con el cucharón.

-De todos modos, ¡mi manera tan brillante y espontánea de complementar la receta es más que suficiente para que ese prusiano estúpido me ruegue de rodillas por más! Ya verán todos esos estúpidos por cuestionar mi talento, especialmente ese estúpido frog que se cree tan bueno.-El inglés revolvía la extraña sustancia con un aura espeluznante a su alrededor, como si fuera una bruja invocando un demonio. Ni siquiera el francés se atrevía a entrar a la cocina para impedir que sirva tal aberración y mate al pobre peliplata.

-Arthie, hay algo de lo que quiero hablarte~-Susurró el temeroso parisino desde una esquina, haciéndole seña con la mano de que se acercara. El inglés dio unos pasos más cerca con su mirada de suficiencia.

-Hah! ¿Por fin se te da por reconocer mi habilidad superior, Francis?- Rió, mientras el otro rubio seguía en el suelo, mordiendo una servilleta con lágrimas falsas en sus mejillas sonrojadas y negaba con la cabeza repetidas veces.

-Non. No quiero que mates al pobre chico, ni siquiera lo he probado. Onii-san no le ha dado el placer de conocerlo y a su deliciosa cocina.-Se lamentaba el francés con una lasciva sonrisa. Arthur frunció el ceño y se cruzó de brazos, borrando la sonrisa.

-¡Idiota! ¡Como si fuera a dejar que lo hagas!...-Se quejó.- De ninguna manera dejaría que tú le cocines algo ni mucho menos que lo toques. Sin mencionar que no pienso matarlo, ¡a menos que te refieras a que se sentiría como en el cielo si llegara a probar la obra de arte que acabo de prepararle!-Asintió el inglés para sí, maravillándose con los futuros "halagos" por parte del prusiano resonando en su cabeza.

-¿Acaso te pondrías celoso si lo hiciera?- Cuestionó el parisino con una suave sonrisa en tono insinuante.

-¿Qué? ¿D-de qué hablas?-Preguntó el inglés, volviendo en sí.

-Fufufu~ no te hagas el tonto, Arthie. No puedes ocultarle nada a Onii-san~-Rió Francis, guiñando un ojo. Arthur gruñó y le amenazó con una espátula que tomó al azar de la mesa. El francés se echó a reír descomedidamente mientras el rubor en las mejillas de Arthur se incrementaba violentamente.

-¿De qué mierda te ríes? ¿Y por qué dices que estoy celoso?

-Porque no quieres que toque al alemán~ Lo quieres sólo para ti, egoísta. Cejón feo, no quiero ser como tú cuando crezca~-Se mofaba el rubio de cabellera larga, provocando que el más bajo lo tomara bruscamente del cuello y comenzara a estrangularlo brutalmente.

-¡Grandísimo imbécil! ¡No es asunto tuyo lo que haga con él de todos modos!- Gruñó Arthur, soltándolo sin delicadeza y se puso de pie, acomodándose la ropa con gesto de indiferencia al francés.-No es como si me importara que ese mocoso se ande revolcando contigo por ahí, es sólo que si está a mi cargo no quiero que me de mala reputación, y no soportaría a otro Frog por ahí-Escupió, retomando el color habitual en sus mejillas otra vez.-Eso… sería el infierno…-Sintió un ligero escalofrío en la columna con tan sólo con imaginarlo. Francis hizo un puchero y se retiró de la cocina, dejando al inglés con su platillo.

-Tsk!-Refunfuñó, sobresaltándose al oír como se derramaba la sopa de la olla y corrió a sacarlo del fuego.-Hell! ¡Estúpido Frog! ¡Sólo ha venido a molestarme y a quemarme la comida! D-de todos modos el sabor debe seguir delicioso aún, ya verá ese idiota…- Sonrió una vez más y tomó un plato hondo para servir una porción. Suspiró mientras dejaba caer el líquido espeso en el plato y se puso a pensar en cómo se sentiría Gilbert con respecto a todo eso: perdió su libertad y a su hermano menor en sólo un día…

-Tal vez soy muy duro con él… Creo que voy a intentar ser más amable.- Suspiró algo frustrado, lanzando bruscamente el cucharón al suelo al sentir como se quemaba con la sopa por ser tan descuidado.

-F-fuck! ¡Estúpido Francis, es tu culpa otra vez!-Se quejó antes de tomar una bandeja y dirigirse a la habitación del prusiano.

Al abrir la puerta encontró a un feliz Gilbert jugando con el pequeño pajarito amarillo.

-Hey, Gilbert.-Llamó su atención, acercándose para dejar el plato en la mesa junto a la cama.- Te traje el almuerzo.-Intentó sonreír, mirando curioso al ave.- ¿De dónde salió?

- P-pero… ¿Qué mierda es eso?-Preguntó Gilbert, señalando el plato con la cuchara, horrorizado. Arthur amplió la sonrisa en una manera aterradora y se acercó al prusiano, le quitó la cuchara y le acercó un poco de sopa a la boca del ojirojo.

-Pedazo de—Q-quiero decir… Sólo pruébalo.-Sonrió cada vez más rígidamente el inglés, notándose su sobreesfuerzo en demasía. El prusiano movió la cabeza a un lado, pero no pudo moverse más por lo que el inglés pudo acertarle y meterle la cuchara en la boca con brusquedad. El prusiano sentía su boca arder junto con el terrible sabor de la sustancia… Demasiado condimento, poco sabor, ingredientes… ¿en mal estado? Sin mencionar que apenas pudo tragarla por ser tan espesa, ¡era como comer grumos hervidos! Unas lágrimas resbalaban de sus mejillas y su boca se fruncía como si saboreara un limón a secas. El inglés era el peor cocinero que haya visto, por mucho… Comenzaba a entender porqué se emocionó tanto para cocinarle.

-¡AGWH! ¡E-está asqueroso!-Se las arregló para soltar, pero el inglés sólo amplió su sonrisa, helando la sangre del prusiano. Le acercó otra cucharada con una cosa que flotaba por el líquido, lo que le pareció un ojo o algo así al pobre peliplata que retrocedió todo lo que pudo sobre la cama, casi hasta el borde. Arthur se acercó más, cayendo sobre el otro, pero poco le importó en esas circunstancias por lo que se sentó sobre sus caderas y le atrapó las manos con sus rodillas, manteniéndolas presionadas a los costados del prusiano. Logró darle unas cuantas cucharadas antes de oír unas risitas desde fuera de la habitación, al darse la vuelta pudo ver al parisino mofándose de la situación. Enseguida miró hacia Gilbert y la posición en la que estaba, un salvaje rubor se apoderó de su rostro hasta las orejas, erizándole el cabello. Intentó levantarse de donde estaba, pero cayó al suelo por sus desesperados intentos por no dejar que el francés se escapara. Se levantó y abrió la puerta con brusquedad, tomando al rubio de ojos azules por el cuello.

-Ahora sí estás muerto, Frog.-Amenazó, completamente rojo por la ira y la vergüenza.

-P-pero, Arthie. No te desquites con moi por… Eso que estabas haciendo.-Sonrió, haciendo que el inglés apretara el agarre- No era mi intención husmear, sólo quería presenciar el momento en que tu última esperanza desapareciera cuando el alemán te diga que tu comida apesta.-Se defendió el francés, riendo torpemente, pero al otro rubio no le causó gracia.-Arthie, me dabas miedo. Jamás creí que fueras capaz de acosar a la gente con esa cosa inmunda al lado.

-¡¿C-cosa inmunda? ¡Ya verás! ¡Ya verán todos que es delicioso! Y no estaba acosando a nadie, ¡estúpido pervertido!-El inglés comenzaba a zamarrearlo, exasperado, pero luego recordó a Gilbert y esperó que no haya oído nada de lo que decía el francés. Se sonrojó otra vez, asomándose a la puerta, pero el peliplata sólo estaba tosiendo un poco y jugaba con el pajarito. Soltó un suspiro de alivio y dejó caer al parisino al suelo, clavándole una mirada asesina en su rostro como señal de advertencia.

-Bueno, te dejo que continúes con tus cositas raras entonces, enano~-Sonrió el francés antes de alejarse del inglés. Arthur frunció el ceño y volvió a entrar a la habitación con desgano, azotando la puerta.

-Sólo dime que estuvo deliciosa.- Amenazó al prusiano, tomando el plato con el resto de la comida. Gilbert tragó saliva y titubeó al hablar.

-K-klar! ¡Es lo más asquerosamente delicioso que probé en mi awesome vida! ¡H-hasta no veo la necesidad de comer nada más en todo el día!- Rió, nervioso. Arthur sonrió emocionado, sonrojándose un poco.

-Ha ha ha~ lo sabía. Entonces mañana creo que también podré deleitarte con un poco con mi maravillosa comida.- Espetó, jugando con sus dedos. Gilbert temblaba de miedo, negando con la cabeza.

-N-nein! No hace falta, creo que podré arreglármelas por mi cuenta. Mira...-Señaló sus piernas e intentó ponerse de pie rápidamente, pero se tambaleó y por poco cayó al suelo, manteniéndose sujeto a la cama. Resopló y con ayuda del inglés se recostó de nuevo.

-¿Estás bien?-Preguntó dudoso el inglés, manteniendo al margen su preocupación. Gilbert sacudió la cabeza.

-Nein. ¿Cómo podría estarlo? Estoy atrapado en este lugar, no puedo ponerme de pie y mi hermano está sólo en un hospital cuando debería estar conmigo en casa. Ó con mejor compañía… -Soltó con tristeza, Arthur negó con la cabeza, esbozando una pequeña, pero sincera sonrisa.

-No, Gilbert. No pienses eso. Eres… Un buen hermano.

-No lo fui, ni lo soy ahora. Por mi culpa está pasando por esto. Y ese maldito desgraciado que se hace llamar padre lo abandonará y West quedará a su suerte.-Carraspeó, mordiéndose el labio. Arthur mantuvo la mirada fija en el ave entre los dedos del prusiano, agachando la cabeza con cada palabra.

-No. Te prometo que no permitiré que eso pase.- Aseguró con un tono decidido. Gilbert le miró con tristeza.

-Aún no sé si confiar en tu palabra. ¿No puedes dejarme salir todavía?

-Te dije que primero debes estar apto, después podrás salir.

-¿Cuánto debo esperar? Quiero verlo. No. Necesito verlo, quiero asegurarme de que está bien.-

-Él está bien. Sólo han pasado tres días desde que llegaste aquí, contando el tiempo que estuviste detenido antes de ser _ejecutado, _van… 5 días creo. He ido estos días a corroborar que esté bien.

-¿De verdad?- Cuestionó entre impresionado e incrédulo. Arthur asintió con la cabeza.- ¿Por qué harías algo así?

-Cuestión de responsabilidad, Gilbert. Verás… Estás a mi cargo, te he traído aquí porque me interesaba saber si tienes ese potencial que vi en ti y si podrás cumplir con mis expectativas. Para eso, debo asegurarme que cooperes, en este caso la única razón por la que aceptaste es por tu hermano, así que debo asegurarme que él esté bien para que tú estés dispuesto a ayudarnos, ¿entiendes?- Respondió como si lo hubiera ensayado, con su tono monótono de voz. El albino frunció el ceño, asintiendo.

-Entiendo. Estás manipulándome…- Contestó con cinismo y desprecio.

-¡N-no! No lo entiendes.-Suspiró con pesar, pellizcándose la nariz.-Eso es en parte… Quiero decir. Me preocupas. No soy un ogro como para—

-¿Ah, no?-Cuestionó, arqueando una ceja.-Eres igual a todo el mundo…-Resopló, cruzándose de brazos.

-Hmph~ Suenas igual a Alfred.-Sonrió Arthur, dejando a aun perplejo peliplata mirándole de reojo.

-¿Quién es ese?

-Bueno, se podría decir que es mi hermanito menor.-Rió, rascándose la nuca.-Se la pasa diciendo tonterías de que nadie entiende sus metas o que son los villanos y están contra él.

-Kesesesesese eso me recuerda a ese tonto unawesome que entró hace un rato a decirme idioteces de que es un héroe que defiende a los inocentes o algo así, un yanki.-Rió, Arthur miró hacia el pasillo y luego volvió a mirar al prusiano.

-¿Eh? ¿Alfred estuvo aquí?

-Así que ese es el nombre de ese desgraciado Nyo Nyo Nyo~ Ya verá por meterse con Ore-sama.-Sonrió con malicia.

-¿Qué fue lo que hizo?-Suspiró, llevándose una mano al rostro, frustrado.

-Dijo que soy raro.-Frunció el ceño.-Odio que me digan eso.

-¿A qué te refieres?

-No me agradas, pero te contaré. Desde que era niño, todos me odiaban. Siempre me golpeaban y molestaban, ya sabes, después de todo no es común ver de repente a alguien tan awesome en la calle.-Forzó una sonrisa, pero eso no convenció nada al inglés.-Todos…-Apretó los puños.- Todos me despreciaban y me decían raro. Me insultaban y se abusaban de mí porque soy descendiente de oficiales del partido nazi.- El británico no dijo nada, sólo se limitó a mirar otra vez al pequeño pajarito y sonrió al ver como este intentaba volar hasta la cabeza de Gilbert, que aún permanecía algo molesto por los recuerdos. Al notar que estaba algo rígido tomó al pequeño animal y lo colocó sobre la cabeza plateada, sonriéndole. Eso le llamó la atención al prusiano, quien se quedó mirando fijamente esa faceta del mayor.

-Parece que le gustas.-Sonrió cálidamente al prusiano.-Es bonito ¿De dónde salió?-Preguntó curioso, acariciando un poco al ave.

-Amm… Lo encontré en la ventana. Al parecer reconoce a alguien genial cuando lo ve.-Sonrió, notando lo diferente que se veía el rostro del rubio cuando sonreía… Era un cambio favorable. Arthur sólo rió por lo que decía el peliplata, haciendo que éste le mirara algo más asombrado.

- ¡Vaya! Hasta alguien como tú es capa de sonreír de vez en cuando.-Señaló con una pícara sonrisa. El inglés bufó un poco por la broma, pero sólo le dio un golpe suave en la pierna y soltó una leve carcajada al ver como el prusiano se retorcía y las lágrimas comenzaban a brotar de sus ojos por el dolor.

_Hacía tiempo_ _que no me reía así. Me recuerda a cuando cuidaba de Alfred. ¡No! No puedo dejar que mi corazón se ilusione de nuevo… No dejaré que se aprovechen de mi amabilidad. Esta vez no voy a ser tan débil. _

Arthur se alejó sin más que susurrar un "buenas noches" y cerró la puerta detrás de él, necesitaba un tiempo para meditar bien las cosas. Gilbert le miró algo confundido. Acomodó al pequeño visitante sobre su cabeza y cerró los ojos, esbozando una suave sonrisa antes de quedarse dormido.

-Gute Nacht…

* * *

><p>Bien, aquí está el tercer capítulo! x3 Espero esté mejor. Para mí está mucho mejor que los dos anteriores ewe<p>

Este capítulo quedó muy cómico creo XD espero no quede colgado en la historia, aunque no lo creo tanto, contando la 'presentación' de Alfred y Gilbird además de la recuperación de Gilbert, además de la incógnita que dejé sobre el pasado de Arthur.

Hasta ahora he incuido la aparición de Francis, Iván, Alfred y la pequeña minúscula participación de Vash xD (exceptuando a Arthur y Gil, dah xD) ¿Qué les pareció? *-* Si alguno me salió muy OCC o algo, avisen plis y lo tendré en cuenta para los próximos capítulos :3

Pregunta~ ¿Les gustaría una especie de competencia por parte de Alfred para quedarse con Iggy? ~ewe~ o Francis... Sólo digan!~ x3 *Ofrece galleta de recompensa(?)* Pues, creo que estará interesante meter al hero para quizá estorbar un poco en el camino xD y tengo planeada la participación de más personajes...

No sé si mencionarlos todos, pero bueno... Pienso introducir a Elizabetha, Roderich y Kiku. Los dos primeros tendrán relevancia en la historia y el japonés tan sólo para 'rellenar' un poco, creo xD

¿Creen que el ritmo de la historia va muy lento o muy rápido? Agradecería enormemente todo estas preguntas boludas que hago xD

Por cierto~ Muchas gracias por las reviews owo *happy happy*

Aquí contesto y vuelvo a agradecerles por tomarse la molestia

**Bicho raro:** Como ya te he contestado por mp (no me resistí, ni bien me llegó en el correo que recibí 3 rev en tan sólo un día *chilla* no sé si lo hayas recibido ewe) gracias por darme la oportunidad ^-^ y aquí esta el siguiente x3 no vean la película, plis *Huye de la policía y los agentes Anti-plageo y el Copyright(?)*

**MaiteLizz:** Gracias por el fav! *abraza* y por molestarte en hacerme saber que te gustó *lagrimita gay de felicidad* Bien, espero te guste este capítulo :3

Para los anónimos:

Sí. Este fic será PrUk y habrá yaoi *w* gracias por el apoyo y los favoritos!

Me esforzaré por mejorar y bla bla bla x3

Estoy por la mitad del cuarto capítulo y espero les guste. Advertencia: Shonein-ai ;3

Haré una encuesta para ver si quieren algo de US/Uk leve o FrUk, pero el PRUK será la principal obviamente.

Errores de ortografía o lo que sea, porfa avisen y agradezco sugerencias, reviews, críticas (constructivas please .w.) y lo que quieran lanzarme! xD *Se esconde en su fuerte anti-tomatazos, sartenazos, sconazos, hamburguesazos, patatazos y lo que sea que tengan a mano* oAo sadsas

Bye. Yuukii~~


	4. Capitulo 4: La Bienvenida

**_Der Mörder _**

**Killer**

**Capítulo 4: **_La Bienvenida_

La pequeña ave amarilla revoloteaba y piaba alrededor de la cabeza del prusiano. Éste abrió lentamente los ojos e intentó sentarse, bostezando y se frotó los ojos.

-Guten Morgen kesesesese.-Sonrió. El pequeño animal emplumado pareció alegrarse, volando enérgico hasta los cabellos platinados y se posó de nuevo en la cabeza del alemán.

-Vaya, al parecer no puede separarse de ti. –Sonrió un rubio de pobladas cejas, abriendo la puerta y se recargó en el marco de ésta.-¿Tiene nombre?-Preguntó algo curioso.

-Kesese Klar. ¡Su increíble y asombroso nombre será Gilbird!- Exclamó animado.

-Vaya, Qué original y ególatra.- Sonrió con cinismo.

- Claro que sí, cejón y no te atrevas acuestionar mi maravillosa creatividad!.

-Idiot...-Fue interrumpido el rubio.

-¿Arthur?... ¿Qué haces aquí?- Le miró entre incrédulo y divertido.

-Good morning.-Se enderezó, acercándose a la camilla. Gilbert se levantó y se puso de pie, algo dificultoso.

-Scheisse… ¡Qué jodida puntería tienes que me diste en este lugar de la pierna!-Arthur no pudo evitar soltar una suave risita. El prusiano se tambaleó un poco, por lo que el británico se apresuró a adelantarse y sostenerlo rodeando un brazo por la cintura y el otro por la espalda. El peliplata no agradeció ni le dirigió la mirada, sólo se limitó a suspirar y dar unos pasos adelante sin decir una palabra.

-Quiero ir al baño.-Soltó con severidad, como si fuera una orden. Arthur asintió con la cabeza y lo ayudó a caminar hasta el pasillo y por las escaleras, notando el repentino cambio de actitud en el otro. Supuso que se debiera a su hermano o a su situación, en verdad tenía razones para deprimirse. Abrió la puerta del baño y lo ayudó a entrar. Fue sorprendido al voltearse y notar que el prusiano se había colocado delante de la puerta, impidiéndole el paso.

-¿C-cómo es que estás…?-Susurró el británico, entendiendo la situación.- ¿Hace cuánto tiempo has estado fingiendo no poder caminar?

-Ni se te ocurra intentar algo.-El peliplata trabó la puerta y se abalanzó violentamente contra el rubio, acorralándolo contra la pared.

-Ah! Tsk!... Gilbert, detente… No ganarás nada con—Fue interrumpido al sentir una mano cubriéndole la boca. Forcejeó un poco, intentando liberarse, pero el peliplata se adelantó propinándole un puñetazo en el estómago.-N—Ngh! ¿P-por… qué… haces e-esto?- Susurró entre jadeos, dejándose caer al suelo de rodillas, pero Gilbert lo detuvo antes que toque el suelo. Le sonrió con crueldad, helando la sangre del inglés que apenas podía mantenerse en pie aferrándose al menor.

-¿No es obvio? Quiero ver a mi hermano, ahora.

-Así que… Es eso… No puedes salir aún, no… No quieres entenderlo. No podrás salir de aquí tomándome como rehén.-Arthur abrió los ojos, clavando su fría mirada esmeralda en la escarlata, como dagas venenosas. El ojirojo sólo carraspeó y gruñó disgustado, eso no era lo que quería oír.

- ¿Sabes? Te odio, así que no dudes en que te mataré si no haces lo que digo.-Amenazó Gilbert con severidad.

-Muévete, Gilbert. Soy el único que puede llevarte con él… Pero no a esta manera- Tosió un poco, acompasando su respiración.-Es más. Sin mí no podrás salir nunca.

-Hace más de una semana me vienes con eso… ¡Necesito verlo!

-No grites, idiota… Van a encontrarnos si continúas. Es por estas tonterías y descuidos que debemos entrenarte. Aún no puedes ser uno de nosotros, y por lo tanto, no puedes ver a Ludwig. Sólo tomará unas semanas más… Lo prometo. Pero dependerá de ti y tu voluntad para verlo lo antes posible…

-… Scheisse! ¿Por qué tanto tiempo?

-Ya verás… Como se pasa volando el tiempo y podrás ir a visitarlo muy pronto.-Sonrió el ojiverde, tomando por los hombros al prusiano, pero antes que éste intentara algo, Gilbert lo estampó contra la pared con fuerza y le tomó fuerte de las muñecas.

-¡No intentes pasarte de listo!

-Créeme… Si quisiera soltarme, ya lo habría hecho… Eres muy torpe e inexperto, aunque reconozco tu gran fuerza bruta y destreza. Tus movimientos son muy ágiles, pero necesitas entrenamiento y práctica. Bien… Ya que no escuchas por las buenas… Te diré algo muy importante.-Su mirada se volvió sombría.-Si bien, te hemos perdonado la vida, aún así tú tienes condiciones qué cumplir… Soy tu tutor, estoy a cargo de ti. Yo me haré responsable de lo que causes, pero… Por ende, debes obedecerme.-El peliplata frunció el ceño, torciendo una sonrisa disconforme y juntó sus rodillas rápidamente, apretando las del inglés y juntando sus vientres. Arthur podía sentir la fría y ligeramente húmeda superficie de los azulejos traspasando la fina tela de su camisa, trasluciéndole un poco la espalda. Y, en contraste, el cálido aliento del alemán sobre su cuello, causándole unas sensaciones de mareo y temor. No quería estar en ese momento y lugar. No quería volver a herir al menor, pero tampoco le agradaba en lo que se estaba tornando la situación. Cerró los ojos con fuerza, tensándose un poco.

-Please.-Susurró a modo de súplica, pero el otro no aflojó un dedo ni se movió un centímetro, aún continuaba sonriéndole con descaro.-No te he dicho aún la peor parte del contrato…-Suspiró, notando como el peliplata le ponía atención.-Si en 6 meses tú no estás listo, tu ejecución será llevada a cabo. Y no bromeo.-Gilbert apretó los dientes y movió una pierna entre las del mayor, presionando su miembro con fuerza.-AHHH! S-STOP!-Arthur gritó, moviendo la cabeza hacia atrás, arqueó la espalda y cerró los ojos con fuerza. Sus movimientos se entorpecieron, intentó embestirlo con fuerza, pero sus reflejos le fallaron y cayó al suelo, golpeándose fuerte la rodilla y el mentón. El prusiano se molestó y se colocó a horcajadas sobre el mayor.

-¿Qué crees que haces, grandísimo imbécil?

-S-sha— up! ¿C-crees que de esta manera…? ¡¿Estás g-ganando tiempo? -¡ ¿AH?- Exasperado, lo jala por la camisa y le gruñe.

-Estás perdiendo tiempo, Gilbert. Ludwig en verdad quiere verte… Tienes sólo seis meses para prepararte. Has perdido más de una semana por el primer capricho.-Espeta, señalando la pierna donde recibió la bala el albino.- ¿Quieres perder otra semana? –Preguntó con tono inexpresivo, sus ojos verdes se veían más oscuros y profundos, embellecidos por el reflejo de la luz artificial que apenas le iluminaba el rostro. El de ojos carmín se exaltó ligeramente al sentir el metal frío moviéndose en su cintura, deslizándose bajo su camisa. El inglés todo el tiempo estuvo armado y, sin que se diera cuenta, le robó la ventaja al menor.-No dudes en que volveré a dispararte. Aquí no existe algo como lástima o piedad.- Susurró, haciendo presión con el arma, causando un escalofrío correr por el cuerpo contrario.- Si es necesario, te mataré, aunque sería una lástima, un desperdicio…

-Eres… Un hijo de puta.- Rió histérico, apretando los dientes y se relamió el labio superior. Arthur arqueó una ceja, sin inmutarse o mover el semblante. De hecho, parecía como si no estuviese siquiera parpadeando o respirando.

-No… Tú eres un hijo de puta. Todo este tiempo sólo has estado pensando en largarte sin siquiera agradecerme ó apreciar lo que hice por ti.

-¿Hacer por mí? Déjame reírme ¡porque no entiendo que mierda has hecho por mí!

-Salvarte y darte una oportunidad.

-Tú no eres Dios.

-No. No lo soy, pero Dios actúa de forma misteriosa. Utiliza oportunidades como ésta. Te está dando una oportunidad.

-Esto no es una oportunidad. Soy un perro de ustedes.

-Bien dicho. Eres nuestro perro. Así que compórtate como tal y obedece a una orden. Levántate despacio y no intentes nada. Preferiría no tener que ensuciarme la camisa.- El alemán gruñó molesto antes de tomarlo por el cuello y mirarle fijamente, estrechando sus filosos ojos carmesí.

-Dame una razón…-Amenazó.

-Hah! ¿Cuál prefieres?... 'eres un marica, no te atreverías'. Ó 'No tienes el potencial ni la habilidad'-Rió cínico el rubio, recibiendo un intento de forcejeo por parte del menor. Sin mucho esfuerzo logró que el otro se detuviera, tan sólo con jugar con el gatillo y hundir más el arma sobre la piel ajena, clavándola con fuerza.

-Tsk!...-Sin más, el peliplata cerró los ojos, resignado y poco a poco aflojó el agarre que tenía sobre el muchacho inglés. Éste suspiró aliviado y esperó a que el otro se levantara de una vez, estaba algo adolorido por la brutalidad del más joven.

Sin embargo, nadie se levantó.

Arthur abrió los ojos en sobremanera, casi soltando su pistola por la sorpresa. Su mente estaba en blanco. De repente un montón de sentimientos confusos y desconocidos salieron a flote, haciéndole estremecer y erizarse su piel.

-W-WHAT! Hnnn! Fuck off!-. Forcejeó al reaccionar por la extraña e inesperada acción del de ojos escarlata. ¡Sus labios eran besados de aquella forma tan atrevida y enfermiza!

_¡¿Qué mierda-?...¡Gilbert, maldito mal nacido! ¡No dejaré que te burles de mí de esta forma tan descarada!_

El mayor entrecerró los ojos, devolviendo una mirada llena de odio y furia contenidos al de ojos escarlata. Juraría que vio en aquellos orbes rojos… Algo extraño ¿Acaso le miraba con auténtica sinceridad o sólo era un truco? No importando esto, el británico poco a poco cerró los ojos, pestañeando con cansancio antes de rendirse y dejarse llevar. Separó sus labios, dejando la desesperada lengua del peliplata entrar en su cavidad y explorarla a sus anchas. Ésta fue recibida por la furiosa lengua británica, que sin nada de cordura embistió a la invasora y la sometió a sus juegos. Ambas luchaban fervientemente por el dominio y sacar la mayor cantidad de jadeos por parte de la boca contraria. Arthur colocó sus manos a los costados de la cabeza del abino, tomando firmemente su rostro y jalando algunos cabellos plateados con sus desgarradores dedos en aquellas brutales caricias (aún sosteniendo su arma en una mano). La pierna derecha de Gilbert se movió hacia arriba, provocando que el rubio abriera los ojos de golpe y siguiera con la vista aquella rodilla traviesa que comenzaba a jugar con su entrepierna, frotándose contra ésta y arrebatando un dulce y sucio gemido del inglés que se fundió entre aquellas hambrientas bocas.

-¡Imbécil!- Fue Arthur, luego de romper el beso y darle un buen puñetazo en el rostro al más joven. Sus mejillas estaban teñidas de carmín y sus ojos oscurecidos por la lujuria y el calor del momento. Su corazón latía como loco y su respiración estaba agitada, junto con lo caliente de su piel y lo pegada que estaba su ropa a la piel blanca. Aquellos jadeos tan insinuantes que le invitaban a continuar, aquella mirada tan amenazadora y agresiva, aquellos labios tan rojos y finos… Un deleite para la vista del prusiano.

-¿Qué ocurre, Arthie?-Preguntó con maldad el más joven, conteniendo una carcajada. Se limpió la boca, pronunciando su descarada sonrisa al ver sangre en el dorso de su mano.- ¿Te gusta jugar más antes?-. Sugirió en tono inquisitivo.

-No sé de qué me hablas…- Respondió secamente el otro y volvió a apuntarle a la cabeza.- Eres el único que se emocionó por un simple beso. Y lo haces muy mal, por cierto.- Le miró con suficiencia mientras jugaba con el gatillo, amenazante.

-¿Habla el experto? Prácticamente me suplicabas…

-Shut up.- Le interrumpió el inglés. El peliplata pudo sentir la fría superficie del cañón en su frente y sonrió, parpadeando con suma tranquilidad.- Y por cierto, sí soy experto.- Sonrió ladino. El otro arqueó una ceja y rodó los ojos.

-Vamos, quítame la maldita pistola de la cabeza, prometo no hacer ya nada… No eres nada awesome.- Resopló el menor, levantando las manos en señal de "rendirse".

-Como si fuera a creer en tu palabra. Ni siquiera Ludwig podía confiar en ti.- El cuerpo de Gilbert se tensó. Sus ojos se agrandaron. Enmudeció.

Se levantó, manteniendo su mirada oculta bajo su flequillo color plata y le dio la espalda al atónito rubio de mirada esmeralda, quién se levantó enseguida, mirando aún desconfiado a su nuevo 'mocoso a cargo'. Optó por acercarse y colocar una mano en el hombro del otro.

-¿Vendrás o no? Lamentablemente no tienes más opción que hacer lo que yo te diga para volver a verlo. Pronto entenderás porqué debes hacer todo esto.- Intentó calmarle el británico con voz monótona.

-No quiero entender nada…- Fue lo último que escuchó antes de ser empujado y ver al prusiano salir corriendo por la puerta y ser detenido por un certero golpe con la culata de una escopeta, le habían tomado de sorpresa. Suspiró largo, asomándose para dedicarle una sonrisa tranquilizadora a su buen amigo/enemigo Francis, quién le devolvió la sonrisa y cargó al inconciente en su hombro para llevarlo a su habitación.

-¿Todo bien, mon ami?-. Iba a bromear un poco para comprobar si las cosas estaban en verdad mal, pero por ahora le dejaría su espacio al inglés, sin mencionar que tampoco quería un buen golpe o una llave por decirle algo como '_mon amou', _sólo para molestarlo un poco.

-Claro que sí, idiota del vino.- Le saludó cariñosamente el rubio de cejas pobladas. El francés suspiró, sí estaba bien… De hecho, su expresión natural y gracia con la que se movía el británico era digna de un excelente actor o de alguien que decía la verdad. El parisino rió interiormente al considerar la primera opción, Arthur era demasiado exagerado y mal mentiroso como para engañarlo en esa clase de situaciones.

-¡Ya déjate de dar vueltas y apresúrate a llevarte al mocoso ese que está loco de atar!- Se quejó, impaciente el rubio ojiverde. El de ojos azules rodó los ojos y rió algo burlón.

-Bien~ bien~ Onii-san llevará al bello durmiente a la cama y— El más alto fue callado por un nada delicado puntapié en su entrepierna, causando que éste se quejara en voz baja y se apresura, cojeando y conteniendo sus múltiples lagrimitas. Arthur suspiró, bajando sus hombros y guardó su arma. Entró al baño y cerró la puerta. Sus dedos temblaban, sus cejas se fruncieron esforzadas. Se llevó una mano al rostro, deslizando la yema de sus dedos sobre los labios. Se sujetó el pecho y gruñó, negando con la cabeza. Se miró al espejo y, poseído por la ira y la frustración, dio un fuerte puñetazo como éste, sintiendo su agitada respiración, miró sus nudillos. Los cristales impregnados en su piel caían al mover su puño y finos rastros de sangre resbalaban en diferentes direcciones de su mano. Apretó los ojos y los dientes, impotente.

-Se me está resbalando de las manos. No puedo permitirme más errores.- Susurró inexpresivo, mirando su distorsionado reflejo. En eso suena su teléfono, quitándole de sus pensamientos. Toma el aparato y se fija el número. _Jefe. _Sin más atiende y contesta con su habitual calma.

-Hello, boss ¿Qué ocurre?

-Hola, Arthur. Hay algo de lo que quiero hablarte. Necesito que vengas a mi oficina en cuanto puedas. Es algo muy importante, así que date prisa.- Exigió con un tono que el británico conocía muy bien: Su superior estaba molesto. Y eso no era nada bueno…

-Oh. Entiendo. Enseguida voy, señor. Perdone que le cuestione, pero ¿De qué se trata?-Se atrevió a preguntar, cuidando su tono de sonar respetuoso.

….-Del otro lado se oyó un silencio. El inglés tragó saliva y decidió decirle rápidamente algo para no molestarlo más, pero la voz del otro le interrumpió.- Es sobre **el joven prodigio**.- Terminó, con pura arrogancia, lo cual molestó al rubio.

-Está bien. Estoy en camino.-Contestó educado y guardó compostura mientras se lavaba las manos y comprobaba que su imagen esté impecable, como siempre. Salió por la puerta y se dirigió hacia el lugar solicitado, escuchando un "Va a gustarte lo que tengo que decirte" de su jefe antes de colgar y apresurarse. Las cosas iban mal. Muy mal, según supuso.

Bien, he aquí el cuarto capítulo~

¿Les gustó? Creo que estaba algo corto y hum… No sé ¿Qué opinan?

Por cierto, si alguien tiene una buena idea sobre armas y me pudiera ayudar Dx *Ignorante* Pero al menos existe el Internet para averiguar un poco y buscarle alguna que me parezca para cada personaje.

Bien, por favor recuerden votar la encuesta para ver si quieren algo de US/Uk leve o FrUk, pero el PRUK será la principal obviamente.

Aquí las respuesta a sus lindas reviews que me hacen feliz y me animan a seguir escribiendo!

(Recuerden que por cada review, Grecia adopta un pequeño gatito callejero. Ayuden a los gatitos! X3)

**Kurai Ikari**:Jajajaja Scheisse~ me cacharon! (?) xD

Gracias. Ya llevo masomenos 2 años roleando de Gilbert jajaja con Arthur un tiempito y soy novata con Alfred xD creo que este ultimo me sale muy occ, pero es normal jaja *abrazo y galleta* picada? owO *no entiende el término(?)* xD gomene Dx oh, estás a favor del UsUk *fan de la pareja* estuve pensando hoy sobre eso. Creo que terminaré metiendo un poco para hacerle las cosas difíciles a Gil xD *malvada* yes, nice fight~! x3

Nos leemos! Hasta el próximo :3

**Fansadness**: Gracias por el ánimo! No lo perderé n_n Me alegro tanto que te guste!~ *Abraza* Jajaja Ok! Pienso incluir algo de Joker para poner algo más interesante, no? XD Sí. Lo sé, lamentablemente del PrUk no se lee mucho ;w; me leí casi todos los fics en inglés XD de hecho, adapté varios en español ewe

Bien! He traido este nuevo capítulo, espeto te guste! Bye. Gracias por hacer saber tu opinión~

: Oh, me alegra que te lo parezca! *w* Sí, habrá yaoi~ (como hasta ahorita hubo algo x3) ¿FrUk? ewe Oke~ Incluiré algunas insinuaciones, trataré de no desilusionar a nadie y no pasarme con eso Dx

Y sí. Francis debe meter mano en todos lados (?) o deja de ser francés XD

Gracias por la review! Espero te haya gustado el capítulo! Bye

Anónimos:

**Ux**: Oke! Descuida, no planeo hacer a Arthur como un idiota indeciso o fácil ni nada de eso. Tan sólo le pondría algunas dificultades a la relación en que se centra el fic ;) Espero te haya gustado el capi! nwn

: Jajaja Tal vez, no lo puse con "Esa" intención. Ya bien sabemos la relación de Alfred y Arthur, en el pasado le hizo daño al cejón con la independencia *sob* Y pues, desde entonces Arthur cambió y le es difícil volver a confiar en alguien. Pero no necesariamente es una insinuación de una pasada relación amorosa entre ellos, no sé si me explico. No se supone que fueron amantes, sólo que, al igual que en la historia y en Hetalia, Alfred le decepcionó y ahora le cuesta al inglés abrirse y confiar tanto en otra persona.

Errores de ortografía o lo que sea, porfa avisen y agradezco sugerencias, reviews, críticas (constructivas please .w.) y lo que quieran lanzarme! xD *Se esconde en su fuerte anti-tomatazos, sartenazos, sconazos, hamburguesazos, patatazos y lo que sea que tengan a mano* oAo sadsas

Bye. Yuukii~~


End file.
